Chaud's a father?
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Chaud has been missing for a few months. Lan and the others were worried, but even more so when he and Maylu investigate a copter wreck. they find Chaud and a little girl calling him poppa. read to find out where Chaud has been and about the girl, Sayako calling him poppa all the time.
1. Chapter 1

I just thought of this story. Hope you like it

Ch. 1

Lan walked through a forest with Maylu. They heard a crash somewhere in here and went to investigate. Looking up, they could see the fiery smoke getting closer. That told them that they were getting closer to the wreck.

"Ah! This isn't good," Lan almost yelled that once he got to the wreckage. A red helicopter had crashed and only one person was seen out of the wreck but he wasn't moving.

"Lan, I'll help that guy, see if anyone else was on board," Maylu told him as she ran over to the guy on the ground.

"Alright," Lan said as he stomped on some flames he saw on the ground. He pulled his headband down to his mouth and nose so he wouldn't breathe in the smoke as he searched the helicopter.

"Is anyone in here!?" Lan hollered. He heard a painful groan as well as a little girl's voice.

"Come on, please! Don't leave me, poppa!" the girl's voice begged.

"Hey! I'm here to help!" Lan found the girl and gasped at who she referred to as poppa. As well as the fact that this guy had been missing for a good few months. "Chaud!"

Chaud was pinned under some of the metal from the helicopter. A metal pole had fallen on his arm with a huge chunk of metal on his back, so close to his head. Chaud let out a painful groan as he struggled to look up from where he was.

"L-Lan?" Chaud choked out, coughing a bit. The girl looked back at Lan, now begging for his help. Lan didn't waste any more time with being stunned and ran over to Chaud. He was able to get the metal helicopter pieces off of Chaud and move him just in time. Another metal piece fell off the helicopter.

Lan wrapped one of Chaud's arms around his neck to carrying him out of the wreck. The girl stayed close to Chaud with tears in her eyes.

"Maylu! Maylu, call my dad!" Lan hollered.

"Huh?" Maylu turned around to see Lan carrying Chaud. "Chaud!" She got on her P.E.T. and called Lan's dad.

_"__Maylu. What's up?" Dr. Hikari asked, appearing on her P.E.T. screen._

"A helicopter crashed and Chaud was on it. He's hurt and there's a little girl here too. We need an emergency copter here now," Maylu told him as calm as she could.

_"__Understood," Dr. Hikari said as he hung up._

Lan and Maylu went off away from the wreckage as it started to rain on them. They found a nearby cave. Dark, but safe from the pounding needles as they waited for the copter.

"Chaud? Chaud, wake up," Lan said softly as he placed him gently on the ground and leaned him against the cave wall. Chaud's hair had grown out a bit. Down to his lower back to be exact. His clothes were completely torn up and beyond dirty. Blood had stained a few areas as well.

Chaud groaned lightly as he opened his eyes. He looked to the side to see Lan. Looking to the other side to see Maylu and the girl.

"What… happened…?" Chaud asked, softly. He suddenly winced and grabbed his arm.

"Poppa, please. You need to rest," the girl told him in a worry tone. She went to the cave's mouth and got a rag wet from the rain. Coming back over to Chaud, she cleaned up his face a bit.

"Poppa?" Maylu asked, confused. She looked at Chaud with a questionable look on her face.

"I'll… tell you… later…" Chaud told her, weakly. Maylu nodded as they suddenly heard a helicopter coming their way.

"Lan! Maylu! You there!?" someone shouted on a megaphone on the copter. Lan went outside and waved his hands in the air. The person on the helicopter saw Lan. He landed as Lan went back inside the cave.

"Come on, guys. Famous is here to get us," he told them. He helped Chaud stand up as the copter touched down.

"NO!" the girl shouted in fear. "No, I won't go on another one!"

"Lan. Can I have my hand back a minute?" Chaud asked, looking at the girl.

"You sure you can stand right now on your own?" Lan asked back.

"A few minutes maybe," Chaud said as Lan let go of him. He limped over to the girl and placed a hand on her head. "I'll be right here. These are people I know well. They wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Poppa?" the girl looked up at Chaud, tears rolling down her face. She hugged him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Let's get out of this place," Chaud told her softly. "Sayako." Sayako nodded as Lan helped Chaud get out to the copter. The girls got in once the boys got in.

"Oh, my word," Famous gasped in shock, seeing the condition Chaud was in. He placed him on a medical bed that was in the copter and fastened him in. Chaud's P.E.T. fell out of his pocket all banged up. Lan held onto it before sitting down.

Once the others got fastened in, Famous took off. Back to Sci-lab. It took a good few hours to get back to the lab. During the trip back, Chaud softly talked to Sayako so she wouldn't be so scared about flying. Lan and Maylu were confused about what was going on right now, but figured out that those two must've been together for a long time if this is happening.

Famous landed the helicopter in front of Sci-lab. Dr. Hikari and some other scientists stood by. The engine shut down as Famous brought Chaud out.

"He needs medical attention, sir," Famous told Dr. Hikari.

"Over here!" said a paramedic from the side. Famous walked over to the doctor as Sayako went with him just to be near Chaud.

"Poppa…" Sayako didn't want to leave Chaud's side for anything.

"Poppa?" Famous asked. "What's all that about?" Sayako only looked at Chaud as the doctors cleaned him up before proceeding with stitching up his wounds. Once they were done, they put him in their van.

"Poppa!" Sayako got in the truck as well, before anyone could say anything. The truck pulled away with the sirens on, speeding back to the hospital.

"Lan, do you know what happened?" Dr. Hikari asked his son.

"Nope. Chaud said he'd explain later. Which told me… when he regains enough strength. All I know is that a helicopter crashed and we found him in it," Lan explained.

"The pilot was dead," Maylu told him.

"I see," Dr. Hikari sighed. "We'll just have to wait for Chaud to feel better to know the details of where he's been all this time… and what's with the girl calling him poppa?" Lan just shrugged, nervously chuckling. He gave him Chaud's P.E.T. so he could get to work with fixing it and helping Protoman. Hopefully he was still in there and okay.

…

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for the long wait guys. I think I said this before, but I think I'm going to say it again. I've been writing my own stories and got caught up in those. Along with working at a school, I'll probably be able to work more on my fanfictions in the summer. So that's probably when the next chapter will come out

…

Ch. 2

Lan waited at Sci-lab to make sure Protoman was going to be okay before he went to the hospital to check on Chaud.

"Protoman will be alright. I'll call you when he's up," Dr. Hikari told Lan.

"Okay. Thanks dad," Lan nodded. "I'm gonna go see Chaud." He attached his skates to the bottom of his shoes and skated to the hospital. He went passed Maylu at a flower shop. "Hey, Maylu."

"Oh, hi Lan," Maylu said, turning around with some flowers in her arms. "Are you going to see Chaud?"

"Yeah. Wanna come?"

"Of course." Lan and Maylu walked off towards the hospital. Once they got there, the doctors escorted them to Chaud's room.

The two entered his hospital room and saw the girl, Sayako, sitting beside the bed all bandaged up. Chaud was still out due to the anesthesia.

"Hi," Maylu said softly.

"Huh?" Sayako turned her head around to see the two. She looked down then turned back to Chaud. Lan walked over to the bed, looking at Chaud.

"I wonder where he was all this time. And… what the hell happened to him?" Lan thought to himself. Maylu filled the empty vase with the flowers she bought.

Lan and Maylu looked at Sayako closely. Sayako had long black hair with a bit of white at the top. For now she wore hospital clothes, but even so, her eyes were the same exact color as Chaud's. She showed a strong resemblance to Chaud.

After a few days passed, Chaud woke up. The sound of birds chirping and the sun's hot rays seeping into the room, hitting his face. He turned his head to the side to see Lan, Maylu, and Sayako asleep with their heads on his bed.

"Not surprising I wake up to this sight," he thought to himself with a smile. "Lan," he said out loud.

"Whoa!" Lan shot awake with a startle. Maylu and Sayako also woke up.

"Poppa!" Sayako shouted with happiness.

"Chaud! Dude you startled me," Lan huffed out. Chaud chuckled lightly as he tried to sit up. "Whoa, Chaud. Don't overdo it when you just woke up."

"Yeah. Okay," Chaud huffed out in pain, laying back down on the bed. A nurse came in the room to check on how Chaud was doing.

"I see you're finally awake. How are you feeling today, Chaud?" asked the nurse.

"Fine, I guess," Chaud replied. The nurse checked his vitals and other things. Verifying that he'll be just fine now, but he couldn't get out of the bed for another few days as least.

Lan and the others were happy to hear that he'd be okay. Sayako still called Chaud 'poppa' which still confused Lan and Maylu.

"Lan. How's Protoman?" Chaud asked out of nowhere.

"He'll be okay. My dad's helping him right now," Lan replied.

"Thanks," Chaud sighed.

The days rolled by slowly, but the wait was over. Chaud was finally able to stand up on his own again and he was released from the hospital. His leg however was broke so he had to use crutches to help him walk.

Chaud walked with Lan and Sayako towards Sci-lab to check on Protoman. Then Lan popped the question again, "Why does she call you poppa, Chaud?"

"Hm? Well… remember that time four years ago, Lan?"

"When you disappeared for a few days?"

"Yeah. Remember what I told you that happened? Well, it was Protoman that told you." Lan thinks back a ways. His head pops up with the answer.

"You mean to tell me that the woman who…" Lan stopped and whispered the next word to Chaud. "Raped…" He went back to out loud. "You actually got pregnant?"

"Yup. And Sayako was born. Although she's more like me and not that other woman. To be totally honestly Lan… I didn't believe it at first. But Sayako knew everything about me and Protoman. Only a select few know everything about me. The woman, Protoman, you, you're friends… so I guess yeah. I'm a dad now. Actually, Sayako didn't have a name until I named her."

"Wow…" Lan slightly gasped and now didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Chaud. What happened to you over the past few months?" Megaman asked.

"I'll tell you at Sci-lab. Is everyone going there?" Chaud asked.

"Yeah. They were all so worried about you. I told everyone that once you were able to get out of the hospital that we'd be heading for Sci-lab. They all said 'meet you there'. So they should be waiting for us right now," Megaman replied.

"Good. They need to hear this too," Chaud groaned out a bit. It took them a while to get to Sci-lab on foot. Once there, Chaud went over to Dr. Hikari asking about his NetNavi. Dr. Hikari was happy to tell him that Protoman made a full recovery and handed him his P.E.T.

"Chaud, you okay?" Protoman asked in worry coming on the screen.

"Heh, I am now. You?" Chaud asked back.

"I'm fine now," Protoman said with a smile. Chaud looked up to see Sayako climbing on the desks. "Sayako, off the desks. I don't want you getting hurt okay," he said.

"Alright poppa," Sayako said getting off the desks and going back over to him.

"Wow. She listens well," Dr. Hikari said, amazed.

"If you think about what she went through, of course she'll listen first hand," Chaud said with his eyes closed.

"What?!" shouted a familiar voice, coming over to the white topped boy. "You have a child?!"

"Good to see you too, Yai," Chaud smiled, sitting down in a chair. Sayako got scared by her tone and ran to Chaud. He picked her up, whispering a little something to her about the girl that shouted. Yai suddenly remembered what happened to him four years ago, so she calmed down.

"Sorry about that," she said lightly. "I didn't mean to scare her."

"I know," Chaud smiled, rubbing the four-year-old's back lightly. Slowly calming her down as the others showed up.

"I was afraid we wouldn't see you again, this time Chaud," Dex sighed in relief to see him again.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure I was going to figure out a plan to escape," Chaud told him, his smile fading. He lightly rocked side to side in the chair. Sayako slowly fell asleep on his shoulder. "Now that my daughter is sleeping…" Chaud looked up at the others. "I'll tell you where I've been."

…

Next time. I'll have the next chapter starting off a few months ago when Chaud disappears.

Please review


End file.
